Maybe Alright Will Be Their Always
by AskBoxChief
Summary: British Dean being cute and Texan Cas being cute and just cuteness...what do you guys call this stuff? Fluff? I think. Maybe. You'll have to come inside and See.


**HEY SEXY! **

**Love it or leave it, British Dean is the hottest thing ever.**

**I know this one is stupid but its 10pm and I just loved the idea of this so DEAL WITH IT! I love you guys please review.**

**YOU GUYS CAN REQUEST STUFF I TAKE REQUESTS! Check my bio for info on what stories I write :) if you're rude to me (not naming anyone but it has happened recently) I will stop taking requests altogether. **

**Stay beautiful.**

_This is a work of fiction written solely for the entertainment of the spn fandom. All characters belong to their rightful owners and I'm just here being trash compared to the spn writers. Sorry for my trashiness._

**ENJOY LILY!**

His name was Dean Winchester. And he was perfectly British.

Dean had moved to Texas two years before. He had been Castiels roommate for two years now, two whole years, and never had Dean ever, seen Castiel with another human being besides Deans friends.

Dean met his friends about a week after he moved in, at a club. He had asked Cas to go with him, but he had denied three times, so Dean left him to pet his Cat and eat his burgers, or whatever the hell it was that Cas did when he was alone.

He'd gone out, met a girl, brought her home, slept with her, and then became friends with her and the group of guys she hung around.

And that was about it for that part of the 2 years. Cas never stuck around when Deans friends were over, he always scurried off to his room, where Dean would find him - hours later - with his cat on one leg and a book on the other.

And he would smile up at Dean, his eyes would follow Dean as he wandered around the room, until he finally decided to sit on the bed next to Cas.

Sometimes he would pat the cat while Cas continued reading, or he might brush his fingers through Cas' hair. One time he pressed his face to Cas' cheek and inhaled, then turned and rested his head on Cas' shoulder while they both read.

Sometimes, when Cas was cooking, Dean would come up behind him, and rest his head on Castiels shoulder, and look down at what he was doing. Cas never thought it was awkward, he never felt awkward around Dean, even though they had had a maximum of ten conversations in 2 years. Dean fit in Cas' life in a nice friendly way.

Until one Friday night.

Dean had all his friends over for pizza and drinks, and Cas had taken a risk. He'd left his room to ask Dean if he could join.

But Jesse, the big, muscly guy that apparently didn't like Cas' lack of one night stands didn't like that idea.

"Why do you wanna hang with us all of a sudden?" He had asked Cas, trying to stand over him even from his sitting position on the couch.

Cas shrugged.

"That's a lame reason to want to hang with us after two years, man."

Dean just rolled his eyes at Jesse, before turning to Cas, with pleading eyes, begging him to leave.

Dean didn't want Cas, his soft, cute, innocent little Cas, to be tainted by Jesse and his drug use. He wanted Cas to stay Cas. And that meant that no, he couldn't hang with Dean. He was growing old with these people anyway. He was ready to stop partying and going wild, and just settle.

So when his smooth British accent half whispered the words across the space between him and Cas, he tried to be as nice as possible.

"Why don't you call some of your friends? Hang with them?" He tried to sound nice, he really did, but the hurt in Cas' eyes told him he'd failed.

"You're my friend Dean."

All of Deans friends laughed. Dean just looked at Cas, trying to show him with his eyes, just how sorry he was.

But all Cas did was nod. Nodded once, before retreating to his room. Cat in toe.

And Dean sat in silence for two more hours, before kicking his guests out and going down to Cas' room.

He was laying on his bed, turned away from Dean. Staring out his window at the moon, stroking his cat.

Dean went over to him, slowly laying down beside him, curling his arm around his waste and kissing his shoulder.

"I'm glad I'm your friend Cas. I don't really like those guys anymore."

Cas hated how his perfect voice and his perfect words made him feel. He flopped over onto his back to turn and glare at Dean. Huffing when Dean smiled softly at him.

"Why are you so nice only when you're around me? You're a completely different person around them. Do they even know that you like to cuddle with your freaky roommate when they leave?" Cas didn't sound hurt, which was a plus, just upset. Which Dean could deal with.

"Because I'm real with you."

Deans simple reply mustn't have been enough for Cas, because he adjusted himself so he was laying face to face with his british beauty.

"How would I know you're telling the truth?"

"Do I cuddle with them?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't tend to stick around long enough."

Dean smiled, "Exactly."

Cas leaned forward and softly placed his lips on Deans, laughing when Dean made and overexaggerated groaning sound before wrapping his arms around Cas' waist and pulling him onto Deans chest.

They were both laughing when they pulled away, smiling at each other for no reason at all. Just because the could.

"Now you have to take me out," Dean stated, "it's the rules. The first one to kiss the other has to take them on a date."

Cas was melting over Deans happy voice, thickly coated with that stupid British accent.

"Alright." Cas whispered.

"Alright."

**WHAT I DONT KNOW DON'T JUDGE ME I LOVE BRITISH DEAN AND I'VE NEVER FOUND A BRITISH DEAN FIc so I decided to write one myself please tell me you loved it. Please. **

**Chief.**


End file.
